


The Reception of the Year

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days: D.C.-Metro Tales [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Not-Wedding of the Decade</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reception of the Year

Nasir was half-blind from all the flash photography. He was still a little stuffed up thanks the the floral surprises of Team Macho Jackasses Who Should Know Better. His face and jaw actually hurt from smiling and he wished he’d bothered to find better fitting shoes. He probably should’ve said fuck it and got married in his dress uniform; he’d done the time and retired honorably, but Agron _insisted_ on a normal-suit-and-tie ceremony.

Yeah, _so_ normal when the Secretary of the Navy was taking a whole memory card of digital photos at his godson’s Not-Wedding to another man. Fucking Metzgers and all associated with them. 

“I am going to need a month-long vacation after this,” he whispered to Agron.

“There’s nowhere we could go that they wouldn’t find us,” Agron said. He leaned over and gave Nasir a quick kiss which resulted in another round of flash photography. “Sorry,” he sheepishly said as he pulled back.

Nasir wanted to be annoyed, he really did, but Agron was fucking _glowing_ with happiness. Nasir had a feeling he was too, especially with the way Dagan was winking at him. Good lord, why didn’t they just elope?

“EVERYONE ON THE STAIRS FOR THE FINAL FAMILY PORTRAIT,” Lugo bellowed.

Ah, yes, that was it. Metzgers and their long, terrifying reach.

“Mira still has Advil in her purse, right?” Nasir asked. 

Agron nodded. “Of course; it’s Mira.”

Nasir winced as he wiggled his jaw and prepared for one last round of flash photography torture. “Then we’re good. I just don’t think I’ll ever be able to see without a series of spots in front of my eyes again.”

Agron laughed so low that only Nasir could hear him. “Just look at it this way, at least we don’t have to send out a photo with the Christmas cards this year.”

“Okay, you’re free to go,” Duro declared as the last round of photographs with friends, family, and Navy SEAL teams finished. He clapped both of them on the back. “Remember, if you don’t arrive at the reception in a timely fashion, we will find you.”

“Mira and Donar are our chaperones,” Nasir said.

“More like accomplices,” Duro muttered. “I put GPS in the town car. I _will_ know if you two make a break for the airport.”

“If we’re going anywhere, it’s home,” Agron said.

“Not until cake, beer and overpriced water downed champagne has been had by all. I expect some expert cake-smashing, brothers. There will be consequences if I have none,” Duro said. 

“You get frosting up my nose, I will kill you,” Nasir informed his— _holy shit_ — husband.

“I was planning on keeping it to the general chin area. You’ll have to tie back your hair first.”

“See, you work well together,” Duro said. His lower lip trembled in that way that meant tears were on the horizon.

Nasir reached over and pulled Duro’s forehead down to rest against his own; Agron joined them as well. “Thank you, Duro, for everything.”

“You two are the only reason I still believe in love,” Duro teased. “Fuck, I wish I was legit joking about that, but I’m not. Out of all the embedded Navy SEAL teams in all the world, you had to stumble into Agron’s. That shit blows my mind and no one, not even Chadara who likes sappy romances, believed me.”

“Dude, are you crying again?” Agron asked.

Duro sniffled. “Shut the fuck up, bro. Don’t think I can’t see those tears in your eyes because you just realized how fucking lucky you are Nasir didn’t run off with that cute NCIS-Agent-Afloat.”

Nasir pinched Duro’s side. “Do not mention He Who Must Not Be Named.”

 

***************************

Mira handed him the bottle of Advil and a bottle of water as soon as they were settled in the car. She kept looking up in the rearview mirror and smiling at the both of them.

“What?” Nasir asked as he waited for Agron to dole out the blessed medicine.

Mira clapped her hands together. “Just you two; you finally got married, in front of everyone, for real this time. I’m just so excited I have decent pictures to post on Facebook now.”

Agron put the cap back on the pill bottle and passed it back to Mira. “It’s the suits, right?” he asked.

She nodded. “They’re not as charming as you two in your dress blues, but they look so much better than your work clothes.” She wrinkled her nose. “You just look wrong in non-uniform khakis, Agron.”

“Don’t burst his suburban yuppie dream bubble,” Donar said from where he was squeezed in beside Agron. Sadie was curled up on his lap, fast asleep.

Agron leaned over and cupped the back of her head. “Our flower girl’s exhausted.”

“She’ll wake-up for cake,” Donar said as Agron slid back in his seat. 

Nasir smiled at the memory of their cake tasting party. Sadie had the sugar rush to end all sugar rushes as she conned every adult into giving her part of each sample. She’d act just as excited over apple bites or baby carrots, but they kid was born with Donar’s Cake Obsessed gene. 

It was just starting to sink in; what they’d done. It was one thing to have the small ceremony at the courthouse when they got their wedding license. Donar and Mira had been there that day as well; both dressed in their Service Khaki uniforms as it really was a last minute thing. Mira had her camera, of course. Donar had taped the whole thing on his cell phone. It was quiet and calm and everything a major event involving Metzgers shouldn’t be. 

Nasir tugged Agron down for a deep, searching kiss. They’d really done this, and Nasir didn’t have the words yet to tell Agron just how much it meant. He knew this would explain enough.

“Child in the car,” Donar warned. “I don’t want a repeat of your first reunion after Nasir’s six-month deployment to Kuwait.”

Nasir laughed as he pulled back. “I _did_ have an impression of a seatbelt buckle on my ass for five hours.”

“Completely worth it,” Agron said. He gripped the back of Nasir’s neck and wouldn’t let go. “Completely.”

The reception hall parking lot was packed by the time they arrived. Duro was pacing outside and checking his watch. 

“Seriously, when did he get all wedding planner from hell?” Mira asked when they parked.

“Duro likes ceremonies and family gatherings,” Agron said. “Despite all that bullshit he just spun, he’s been dreaming of his Not-Wedding since we were kids.”

Nasir nodded. “Trust me; I’ve seen the scrapbook full of ideas. It’s worse than Agron’s. Please tell me he’s dropped the kilt idea?”

It’s not that Duro wouldn’t look attractive in a kilt; it’s just there wasn’t a drop of Scottish, Irish, or Welsh blood in the Metzger family line. Duro just really liked bagpipes; it was one of those family facts that both terrified and fascinated Nasir. 

“He’s open to suggestions on the kilt idea,” Agron said. “He did try and get me to wear one for this, but I said you couldn’t control yourself around my bare legs.”

That was an accurate statement Nasir wasn’t going to bother to refute because it was probably bad form to start off a marriage with a flat-out lie.

“If we don’t get out of the car now, I think Duro’s going to pull the Jaws of Life out of somewhere,” Mira said. 

No one laughed because it wasn’t a joke. Most people made the mistake of underestimating Duro Metzger. That was a bad fucking idea. He didn’t become a Recon Marine just by chance and a nice smile. 

It was a bit of a balancing act to get everyone out of the car and situated. Nasir tugged down and smoothed out Agron’s suit before Agron took the time to flatten out the bumps in Nasir’s hair. Sadie woke up when Donar stood. She mumbled as she jumped down from her father’s arms and ran towards Duro who easily picked her up and twirled her around.

“He’s going to be a damn good father one day,” Agron said.

“So will you,” Donar said. He patted Nasir’s shoulder. “Both of you.”

He exchanged a look with Agron and tried not to laugh. They loved Sadie and planned to spoil any nieces or nephews to come, but the best thing about kids was giving them back to their parents at the end of the day. 

Donar held them back once more before they could walk into the reception hall. 

“Take a moment,” Donar said. “You’re not going to have much alone time until you’re home tonight.”

“So says the man who missed the wedding reception because he eloped,” Nasir said.

Donar smirked. “I did it for a reason.”

 

************************

 

Nasir and Agron were both very familiar with actual bombs and IEDs going off around them, so when Nasir flinched at the amount of noise and flashes in the reception hall when they finally entered, he didn’t use the phrase _like a bomb went off_ lightly.

“Jesus fuck, who _are_ all these people?” Agron asked as he tried to cower behind Nasir.

“You have an open bar,” Ray Person said as he passed them. He shook their hands. “Still can’t believe you two went through with it and even showed up here. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to save your reception from Duro’s horrible fucking music taste.”

“I’ve heard you sing Avril and Weezus,” Nasir said.

“Still better than Air Supply and Jefferson fucking Starship,” Ray said.

A whole slew of people followed Ray. Just when they both made it one step closer to the bar, another well-wisher was there to slap their backs and pat their faces. Nasir’s hands _hurt_.

“We’re not taking our hands off each other until we reach the bar,” Agron mumbled. “I don’t care who comes up next. If we cling to each other maybe they’ll just take a picture and back the fuck off.”

“Agreed,” Nasir said. 

Nasir heard a commotion behind him them as Boston’s _Livin’ For You_ abruptly cut off. They both turned and Nasir gaped at the scene taking place on the stage. “Did Ray really just shove Duro away from the stereo equipment?”

“Duro made threats involving _The Electric Slide_ ,” Robert Leckie said. He had a beer in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. Nasir did not envy the designated driver for the whole Leckie crew. “Ray decided to do the honorable thing and save us all.”

“A great man,” Hoosier said as he held up his beer and toasted the air.

Agron cleared his throat. “So maybe the open bar wasn’t my best idea,” he mumbled.

“Ya think?” Nasir asked. 

 

***********************

 

“Who was the Einstein who picked an open bar?” Saxa asked. She slipped off her ruined shoes in disgust and shoved them under a table.

Agron raised his hand. “Smokey Gordon owed me a favor.”

“Did you tell him Welsh, Gannicus, and all of Leckie’s boys were going to be at the reception?” Saxa asked.

Agron shrugged as another hearty rendition of _My Cock Rages On_ filled the hall. “I honestly wasn’t thinking of those consequences at the time.”

Nasir snorted and grabbed Agron’s wrist to check the time on his watch. There should be food soon. 

“I think they’re starting to run out of liquor,” Mira said. “We’ll have to toast with water at this rate.” She patted Nasir’s arm. “Aren’t you two supposed to be at the couple’s table or some bullshit?”

Nasir shook his head. “We’re all equal here. Agron wanted a massively round table for everyone, but there would’ve been elbow issues.” His stomach growled and he frowned. “Seriously, where the fuck is the food?”

The tables were set-up, with trays and sterno cans at the ready. They just needed something edible. Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead as he stood. “Stay here, babe. I’ll go all Lieutenant Commander on them.”

Mira shook her head as they both watched Agron walk off. “You think that’s a good idea?”

Nasir nodded. “If Agron goes, they just get disapproving glares and angry words. If Duro goes, someone will either end up with a flat-tire at the least or identity theft at the most. If Saxa goes...”

“Someone will die,” Saxa said. 

In less than five minutes the catering staff was marching out with trays upon trays of food. Agron slipped out of the kitchen and watched them all with his commanding officer face.

“That’s your husband,” Mira said.

Nasir grinned. “Yes, yes it is.”

 

************************

 

Meal time was just starting to wind down when Donar and Dagan pushed their chairs back. Nasir’s eyes widened.

“No; we said no speeches.”

Dagan tugged on Nasir’s hair. “Too fucking bad, baby bro.”

Agron held Nasir’s hand before the panic could set-in. The years of fear hadn’t faded from memory just because they were publically together and happy. Nasir still got a little jumpy about it; about the knowledge that a whole system had been set up to end their careers because loving each other was somehow dishonorable. They’d both left it behind; they were civilians now, but it still made Nasir’s pulse jump in a bad way. 

“I love you and we’re in this together,” Agron softly said into Nasir’s ear.

It was all Nasir needed to calm down. It was a mantra they’d started four months into this relationship. It meant everything was okay; and even when it wasn’t, it would be. Nasir nodded, pulled their clasped hands up to kiss over where their fingers were interlaced, and finally turned to the stage.

Dagan took his place at the microphone and winked at them. He looked down at the cue cards in his hands and shook his head. “I can honestly say I never imagined my baby brother getting married before me. I never expected my baby brother to join the Navy either, so I probably should’ve learned to never try and predict Nasir’s actions.”

“Damn straight,” Grandma Karimi said with pride.

Dagan’s rich laugh filled the room before he continued. “For those just here for the alcohol, you might not know that I’ve kind of always been a little overprotective of Nasir. No one was ever going to be good for him, especially not some dude from the _Navy_.”

“Fucking Marines,” yelled a good portion of the hall while the other cheered Dagan on.

Dagan gestured to their table. “Agron stuck it out though. He even had the balls to come to me personally and explain he knew why I disliked him; why I’d just have to deal with it; and why he wasn’t going anywhere. I respected that; Grandma respected that; Nasir is probably finding out about it now.”

He was, in fact. His grip on Agron’s hand tightened. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Family was important to the Metzgers; family’s family just as important as their own. 

“We had more than one talk about it over the past few years. He drove home the point that it was about love and family. Hell, the first time we ever met, he told me he knew he wasn’t worthy of holding Nasir’s chewed gum, much less his heart, but that he wasn’t going anywhere if Nasir wanted him to stay. That’s what won me over in the end; seeing a guy who was as protective of my brother as myself. I guess letting you Metzgers share my brother isn’t such a bad thing. The family’s got twice as many badasses now.” Dagan raised his glass. “To family.”

“To family,” the room echoed. 

Donar waited until Dagan left the stage before he took over. “Alright, now for the more official toast time.” He grinned. “I’ve known both of these idiots for a long time. I can honestly say I was there when they first met. To be fair, so was Naevia.”

Naevia whooped and pumped her fist in the air.

“But I was there the second time they met, and the first time they actually exchanged names. I remember sitting in the friggin’ med bay of an aircraft carrier with Agron heavily drugged and mumbling something about eyelashes. I remember Nasir just fucking ripping Agron a new one with a long-ass rant about suicide missions and idiotic Navy SEALs who deserve whatever infections that get if they’re too fucking stupid to seek out proper medical attention. I remember Agron telling me he was going to marry that Corpsman. I could’ve laughed it off as a joke, like we always did, but that was the first time I realized Corpsman Karimi was going to be more than just some medical guardian angel. He joked about it, but he meant it.”

“Love at first use of the word _fuck_ ,” Nasir murmured. Agron kissed his temple and quietly laughed into his hair. 

“You see,” Donar said, “Agron had a type before Nasir; even though none of us were supposed to know about it, none of us were going to say shit against him. You don’t go through hell with a man, like we did, and judge people on who they choose to sleep with, build a life with, and love. It was none of our goddamned business. Still, he had a type. Surfer boys and granola chewing nature freaks, who all read _Howl_ to a point of it being unhealthy. Nasir, though, he was different. He was a scrapper who cursed me out for ten straight minutes when I asked him to translate something in Farsi. Dude fucking socio-politically owned me and then helpfully pointed out that Naevia was the best translator of the bunch. Agron watched it all with a huge-ass smile on his face Of course, before that, was the whole Operation Brunch. I never thought I’d lived to see the day when Agron friggin’ Metzger pined after a guy. He never really had to try before; Nasir made him work for it because he’s always been the smarter of the two. You don’t risk it all for some fling. Agron once spent a whole week sadly singing _Bringin’ on the Heartbreak_ to himself when Nasir didn’t respond to an e-mail. Never mind that we were in San Diego and Nasir was embedded with a Recon team in Afghanistan, and so a little busy. We all busted his balls about it being a crush, but Agron went from worrying about every bit of scuttlebutt about Recon for Duro’s sake, to worrying about it even more for Nasir.”

Agron was actually blushing; Nasir kissed his cheek to let him know it didn’t bother him. He didn’t care who or what was in Agron’s past or the means Agron used to get Nasir to agree to that brunch. They were together in this now. It was the best gamble either one had ever taken.

“I never expected to have Nasir become just as much as part of my family as Agron though. I can’t imagine my life without these two jackasses in it; including their siblings and the people who raised them. Like Dagan said, this is to family. This _is_ my family; we’re not all related by blood. We’re tied together by deep bonds; for some of us it’s enduring shit together no one should see. For others, it’s just finding that perfect friendship. There’s trust here, and respect.” Donar turned to address him and Agron directly. “I’m so fucking proud of you two. I’ve been there when both of you thought the other would get tired of the relationship; of the stress and the bullshit you had to endure just because you wanted to be together. I remember that day Nasir came to the apartment, ready to break it off until he could retire with no questions asked; to make a selfless act for the sake of Agron’s career. I almost lost it laughing. The only reason Agron wasn’t there when Nasir arrived was because he was arranging his transfer and retirement; he’d already made his choice and that one was clearly for civilian life back east with the man who meant everything to him. It was an honor to witness such raw devotion; to see two people so in love with each other that they were both willing to take big gambles and make big sacrifices for the sake of each other.”

Fuck, Nasir _was_ going to cry. Fucking Donar. He loved that asshole. He quickly snatched up the Kleenex Duro held out.

“And of course, they shouldn’t have had to even think about such a thing. They should’ve been allowed to live and love openly, happily, together. Of course they got bitter sometimes that they couldn’t even hold hands in public while out on a date, but they never let that bitterness taint what they created together. You fuckers deserve to be so damn happy and you better try to achieve that. I’ve got permission from Sec Nav to say that’s an order.” He held up his champagne flute. “To Agron and Nasir; may you always love each other as much as you did when you were willing to risk everything just to share a future.”

***********************

“First Dance Time,” Lugo demanded. He tag-teamed with Saxa, Gannicus, Chuckler, and Lena to force them onto the dance floor.

“We don’t have a song!” Nasir yelled at the protesting crowd. They could never agree on one, so they decided to forgo that tradition.

“Yeah, fuck that noise,” Duro said over the microphone. He shoved Ray back and ignored the _fuck you, homes_ yelled at him. “You’re the first to get married of this generation; you’re going to dance and we’re all going to get all misty-eyed and take pictures of you. I went through the trouble of picking a song.” He cleared his throat. “I feel this exquisite musical masterpiece is the only one that could ever fit your tale of romance and awesomeness.”

The first notes of _Danger Zone_ started and Nasir laughed so hard the only thing that kept him upright was Agron. 

Saxa, as the actual fighter pilot of the group, let out a resounding, “Hell yeah!”

“At least it wasn’t _Take My Breath Away_ ,” Nasir managed to say through the tremors of laughter that shook his whole body.

“I thought for sure he was going to pick _Faithfully_ or _All My Life_ ,” Agron said. 

“Or _California Dreamin’_ like he did at Christmas that one year,” Nasir said. “The one where you acted like a Grade-A Grinch.”

“I fucking missed you, okay? And you were in California for once, and I could’ve been and—”

Nasir cut off his rant with another quick kiss. 

It caused a lightning storm of camera flashes, but as Agron’s teeth scrapped the bottom of Nasir’s lip, he didn’t fucking care.

**************************

Cake-cutting time meant the reception was almost done; at least for Agron and Nasir’s part. There would be no garter toss (even though Agron volunteered) or boutonniere throw (there would be blood) and they’d be able to finally go home. 

First, though, there was cake.

“No shoving,” Mina said as everyone tried to get in position for the perfect picture angle. 

The evil part of Nasir was tempted to make this as clean and dainty as possible, but he couldn’t be that much of an asshole even if it was his Not-Wedding Day. The even more evil part of him had no desire to wipe frosting out of his nostrils.

“Wait,” Saxa said before they could pick up the cake knife. “I got you something special.”

Nasir really should’ve been less surprised that Saxa randomly carried large cake knifes and their packaging in her purse as if it was a normal thing. It was Saxa Metzger after all.

“Holy shit, Saxa, is this engraved?” Agron asked as he accepted the gift from his— _their_ —sister.

She nodded. “It’s not like we have one of these every day. You two tried to keep this as low key as possible, but fuck that. We’re going to have the most traditional Not-Wedding Wedding we can have with you two.” She stepped back. “Now get to that cake. Some of us are starving after that rabbit food you called a meal.”

“Some people _like_ couscous,” Nasir grumbled. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the round of flashes to come. His eyes were never going to be the same after this day. His stomach rolled in a pleasant way when Agron’s hand covered his own. He didn’t fight the urge to grin as a whole round of approving yells and claps sounded out as they cut the first two slices. 

Agron paused to lick some frosting off his hand and Nasir saw his opportunity. He quickly ran his finger through the sweet whipped frosting and leaned up to quickly wipe it in a line down Agron’s neck. He licked it off before Agron had a chance to react, even when the catcalls filled the room. Agron was pretty much frozen and Nasir knew, damn well, that he wouldn’t be moving from behind the table anytime soon.

Nasir calmly took up his plate of cake and walked over to their table as a flustered Agron mechanically doled out slices to the masses. 

“You’re so fucking evil,” Duro said as he joined him. 

Nasir said nothing. He just enjoyed a bite of the far too delicious cake, seasoned with victory.

***********************

Nasir was half-asleep and comfortably cuddled into Agron’s side when the reception finally started to wind down. Mira and Donar had already left since Sadie needed sleep. Mama and Papa Metzger had shoved the presents into their car and would safely hold them at the Metzger homestead to ensure everyone had a thank you card response that properly matched their gift. It was mostly just the military boys and gals left and even they were started to tire.

Duro patted their shoulders. “You crazy kids should get the hell out of here. Saxa dropped your car off. Get home, get some sleep. You have two more days until your stupidly romantic Scottish train travel real-ass honeymoon.”

“We’ll bring you back a kilt,” Agron promised. He stood and held out a hand for Nasir. “Let’s blow this overpriced popsicle stand.”

Nasir gladly took the help up. He did pull Duro into a tight hug. “Thank you, again, for everything.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Agron said.

Duro sniffled and glared at them when they laughed. “Shut up, I’m just infected with feelings and all that shit.”

The car ride home was in a comfortable silence. They were both exhausted and it took a lot of Nasir’s concentration just to keep the car within the white lines.

“Holy shit, we’re married,” Agron said as they turned into the driveway. Agron’s sleepy smile of joy damn near took his breath away. 

“I know. Crazy, right?” Nasir said.

Agron nodded. “It doesn’t feel any different.”

“It’s not, for us,” he said as they both slid out of the car. “What’s going to change? Other than the fact you can now legally visit me in the hospital instead of calling in orders from your godfather?”

“It means a lot though.”

“Yeah,” Nasir agreed. “I’m just glad we survived it without anyone burning anything.”

Agron whistled and looked up at the moon. “Um, love, about that.”

Nasir held up his hand, pausing to admire the glint of the porch light on his wedding band. Holy hell, it _was_ all real. It was real before, of course, completely real, but the little details of the day were still sinking in.

“Agron, not that I think we should start off matrimonial bliss with a lie, but I don’t want to know. Wait until tomorrow.”

“Technically speaking we started off our matrimonial bliss three weeks ago when we picked up the license.”

“Agron,” Nasir warned.

Agron mimed zipping his lips. “Right, shutting up.”

“He can be taught,” Nasir teased. 

“It’s not too early to divorce you.” Agron leaned against the door. “So, one of us needs to carry the other over the threshold now.”

Nasir snorted. “The only one who is getting carried over that threshold is Jack and that’s because you spoil her.”

“I do not.”

“You carry her around like a baby and feed her gourmet tuna.”

Jack greeted them when they finally walked in the door. All she wanted was some fresh food. She didn’t care that they’d just shared an important day with their friends and loved ones; all she wanted was food and attention. It was a nice way to bring them both back to reality. 

Nasir tiredly leaned against Agron as he helped undo Agron’s cufflinks and tie. Agron didn’t just stand there; he loosened the band around Nasir’s hair and worked the knots out. It was already long enough to curl around Nasir’s chin. It was so different from when they first met. Or rather, when Agron first saw what was under the Kevlar helmet. It’d been a close buzz cut then. Agron had actually sat on his hands not to reach out and touch the first time he saw Nasir in a safe place, without Kevlar or cover. Once Nasir gave him permission, Agron’s fingers were never far from Nasir’s hair. When he first saw the pictures of Nasir as a teenager with hair past his shoulders, he damn near lost it. 

“Thank you,” Agron said.

Nasir looked up in confusion. “For what?”

Agron’s smile was soft, almost brittle. “For finding something in me you wanted; for letting me stay; for giving me a chance, many chances, to love you. For never once laughing in my face when I talked about our future together; for purposing to me as many times as I proposed to you; for all the nights you lost sleep when I called you up and just needed someone to confess my fears to; for trusting me enough to share your own.” He cupped Nasir’s cheek. “You know, just thank you for being you.”

Nasir didn’t even try to fight the tears or the laughter this time. “Fuck you, I am never going to top that.


End file.
